


H is for Halloween Decorations

by AgentOfShip



Series: Promptober [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween decorating, Multi, Promptober, Scis and Spies, bad boys shenanigans, halloween decorations, jemma simmons is a little controling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Jemma has a very specific idea about how Halloween decorations should be put up. The boys don't agree. Written for day 3 of Promptober.





	H is for Halloween Decorations

"Listen, I now realize that, although I just wanted things to be as nice as possible and done in the most efficient way, this moment isn't about perfection but about doing something together. So, if I'm giving you my word that I will let you decorate in whichever way you want to without criticizing or redoing it after you, will you please untie me?"

"I don't know," Fitz answered as he came to stand next to Hunter with his arms crossed over his chest, looking Jemma up and down, her exaggerated smile made a little creepy by the blinking lights.

"You look really pretty like that," Hunter provided as he turned to Fitz and they shared a big smile. 

"Yeah, there's a perfect one skull to two pumpkins ratio and the garland distribution has a pretty nice, even spacing. I mean, we should probably turn off the lights to see if the fluorescent bats work as nicely as we think in your hair but all in all, I think we did a good job, right?"

Hunter nodded.

"It'd be a shame to undo it all when we spent so much time doing it."

Jemma sighed and rolled her eyes before plastering another too sweet smile on her face.

"Come on guys," she said, squirming in her chair in a rather distracting but totally ineffective way. Considering he'd never done it before, Fitz thought he and Hunter did a pretty good job of tying her up, especially with only a few decorative garlands at their disposal. "It's not funny, I still have plenty of things to do!"

"Hey! Decorating is a serious business, right love?" Hunter protested, exaggeratedly putting a hand over his heart. 

"Right!" Fitz confirmed, kissing his cheek for good measure before winding his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

Jemma groaned, but then there was some noise just outside their apartment and the sound of someone opening the door. Jemma looked at them with a triumphant smile. She was indeed really good at getting Bobbi to team up with her against him and Hunter. Bob wouldn't admit it but it wasn't just a boys vs. girls kind of thing. She had a weakness for Jemma's very nice and proper accent, especially when she was using it with that sexy, soft voice none of them were completely immune to. Fitz sighed. 

"Hey guys, are you done decorating because we should probably start working on dinner if we... What the hell happened here?" she cut herself off, her eyes travelling between Jemma tied to her chair, the boys and the fake spider webs all around the living room. Those being the only decorations that had been put up and not removed, it just made it look like the room was dirty and not Halloween ready at all.

"Bobbi, please untie me, they're being unreasonable," Jemma asked before either man could speak. She even went as far as pushing her breasts out as she pretended to try and free herself. The minx.

"Let me guess, you were being bossy about the decorations and they tied you up as a revenge?" Bobbi asked, using the neutral tone she probably used for interrogating suspects. But Fitz grinned discreetly when he noticed Bobbi made no move to untie her. In fact, she even took a few steps towards him and Hunter instead. 

"I was just trying to make a nice, tasteful display and--"

"She went after us and undid everything we had done!" Hunter cut her off as he threw his hands in the air, his voice going a little high.

"We just used her "advice" to decorate her properly all while making sure our time would be used more efficiently by making sure things would only be done once." 

Bobbi raised her eyebrows at Fitz and he detected a slight grin at the corner of her lips, making him cheer internally. She put her arm around Fitz's shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before turning to Jemma.

"They have a point, you know," she said and Jemma's expression changed so radically that Fitz burst out laughing as he turned to share a grin with Hunter.

"But Bob!" Jemma protested.

"I was really proud of my setup," Hunter said, pouting.

"And I'm sure it was really nice," Bobbi replied as she moved around to press a kiss to Hunter's lips before snuggling into his side. 

Jemma looked at them all and Fitz could almost see her cogs turning as she pouted, admittedly rather adorably, until she seemed to have made a decision. She smiled sweetly up at them. 

"And what if I make my hazelnut biscuits you like so much to eat while watching the movie? To make up for it."

Now, she was talking. 

"Will they be pumpkin shaped?" Hunter asked.

"Pumpkin, ghosts and skulls."

"Interesting."

"Do you promise not to judge me or swat my hands away from the bowl if I also eat gummy bears?" Fitz chipped in.

"I won't," she replied before her smile turned bigger and more... dangerous. "But that's mostly because I'm planning for your hands, all of your hands," she added, biting her lip as she took the time to give the three of them a pointed look. "To be otherwise occupied."

"Let's free her," Fitz said after only a moment's hesitation and Bobbi jumped to help him, looking all around Jemma to find the end of the garland while Fitz started taking the little bats out of her hair, making sure not to pull her hair or tangle it, especially since she'd curled it prettily for their little private Halloween party. 

"Wait, we could get more out of her," Hunter let out and Bobbi turned around sharply, looking scandalized. 

"Hunter! That's not the way to get into a--"

"Ugh no, nothing like that!" he cut her off shaking his head in disappointment. "Who do you take me for? I was thinking more in the lines of, maybe it'd be the right moment to ask her to reconsider my idea of getting a waterbed."

"You'd have to tie up all of us for that," Bobbi said, scoffing and Hunter grinned as he waggled his eyebrows. 

"Or we could tie you up," she added, taking Jemma's hand as she pulled her, along with Fitz, in her embrace. 

Hunter grinned even wider.

"Still don't see anything wrong with that."

"Even if we keep you tied up and decorate you like a pretty British scarecrow while we have fun without you?" 

"You wouldn't?" Hunter asked, looking especially at Fitz with an expression of utter betrayal that made him chuckle. Like they would deprive themselves of Hunter's affection willingly. Still, it was always fun to tease him. Especially this way.

Fitz turned in synchrony with Jemma to kiss Bobbi on the cheek. And because it was too much fun seeing Hunter's reaction and Bobbi had been gone all day and they all missed her, they started peppering her face with kisses until they reached her lips. The three of them shared a gentle kiss that still made Fitz's skin tingle in anticipation of how very little they would see of the movie tonight. And then, they turned back to Hunter who was glaring at them slightly. 

Fitz could clearly see the moment Hunter remembered he couldn't stay mad at them for more than a few minutes anyway and how much he loved a Friday night cuddle. 

"Need help with those cookies?" he asked before engulfing them all in his arms, pressing kisses on every bit of skin available.

This was going to be their first winter living together and Fitz had a feeling that he wasn't going to get cold for a single minute.


End file.
